Three Sided Coin
by DerpyWolf15
Summary: What if there were three wardens instead of just one? This story follows my three favorite openings of Dragon Age Origins. Discover how things will change when there two more wardens the usual. Adventure, hardships, and even some romance are in store. Featuring Cousland, Amell, and Mahariel. This is my first fic, so please let me know what to chance and keep! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 The Noble

Hello! and welcome to my story. This will follow the story of Dragon Age Origins and my hope is to continue it through all three games. please leave comments and criticisms for me. this is my first time posting a story and i hope you enjoy! Bioware and EA own everything, well except for my OCs. THank you for reading!

-DerpyWolf

* * *

3 sided coin

Merissa ran her hands over the fresh brown leather. The light from her window causing strikes of blue to fly around her room. Smiling at Varric's most recent tale and happy for the part she played in it. Placing it on the stand next to her larger bookshelf and exited her room. However Merissa hadn't noticed the small figure that hid on behind her desk. The little lioness crept from her hiding place and ran to the stand. When a new book was added to her mother's personal library, Raina new it was special. Falling to the ground with book in hand, the little lioness opened the book to find the smell of fresh ink and new paper brimming with one of the greatest stories of all time.

* * *

Sweat dripped off my face, if mother walked in now she would most likely send me to some obedience school for "troubled young ladies". I never understood what she had against me training and pushing my body. Maybe she was angrier at the fact I didn't pick something more delicate, like a bow, like she did. But the first time I picked up a sword, I swear it spoke to me. And when I picked up the large two-handed great sword, it sung. So here I was swinging a great piece of metal around a training dummy with my mabari, Rorick, barking for encouragement. My heavy metal armor squeaked from my sweat and my makeup was most likely running if the stinging in my eyes was any indication. I only stopped for a moment when the door to my privet training room open and Rorick stopped barking.

"Hello dear brother." I quipped, continuing my practicing.

"You know, if mother saw you, she would make sure you never hold a sword again. Oh the sight of her having a near heart attack as she watches her youngest and only daughter swing a great sword around with her hair a mess, looking like a commoner." Fergus retorted with a chuckle.

"Let's be honest, mother wouldn't be that surprised. I'd be more shocked if she didn't know what I was doing right now." Putting down my sword. I reached down for the cloth sticking out of my belt buckle. Wiping the sweat, dirt and smuggled makeup away I followed with trying to untangle my wavy golden locks. The one and only factor that showed I was still a woman behind the muscle and scares from too many hard practice fights and rough lessons.

Many people outside of the castle believe that Elisa Cousland is a beautiful young woman with blue eyes like the sea and hair like corn silk. The courts of Ferelden believed I was a soft girl with only a witty mouth and who lets her guards and mabari do all the fighting. While to those closest to her, it is quite the opposite. The soft silks and dainty shoes are replaced with thick iron armor that covers everything from the shoulders down and her trusty longsword. She is the one that the guards go to if they want a challenging sparring match or to learn new techniques.

"Now is there a reason to you bothering me Fergus, or did you just want another lesson on how to be beaten by your younger sister?"

"Now my dear girl, I might not wield a great sword, but I do work the shield better then you do. And there is an actual reason for my interrupting you training time."

"Please, the shield is there so you can hide behind it. I don't hide dear brother."

"Yet here you are. Father wanted to see you in a bit. Arl Howe will be here shortly which means I will be leaving soon as well. Go clean up, father wants you there to greet the Arl." Fergus started to walk out the door when he added. "And if memory serves, I won our last bout Elisa." With that he closed the door.

As I left my room, Rorick rushed off ahead of me, no doubt to see what was being made in the kitchen.

I hope he doesn't go into the ladder again, Nan would have both of our heads.

I reached the main hall with little difficulty and meeting Howe was easy enough. It only grew tiresome when he tried to convince me to marry one of his sons. Something lucky both father and I agreed would never happen.

I refused any marriage proposal made for me, I would marry for love, and nothing short of it. Maybe it was childish it want a dashing prince to sweep me off my feet but also fight and stand beside me. But hey, a girl can dream.

The conversation didn't truly become interesting until father announced he has a guest that not even I knew about. A Grey Warden. In fact the Warden Commander of Ferelden. His name was Duncan and he was my chance for me to make a name for myself.

"And this is my youngest, Elisa." Father introduced me and I gladly shock his hand. He must have the best stories to share.

"Greetings lady Cousland." He said stated.

"Greetings Sir Duncan, if I may, why are you visiting now? Shouldn't you be at Ostigar?"

"I will be leaving in the morning with your father. But I am also here looking for recruits for the Grey Wardens."

Maybe it was the way my eyes lit up, or maybe it was just my father being who he was. But the second recruiting was mentioned, he stood protectively in front of me.

"I believe you had your eyes on Ser Gilmore, correct?"

"If I may suggest Teyrn Cousland, your daughter is a very promising warrior as well. If rumors are true, much stronger then Ser Gilmore."

"I'm sorry, but I have very few children as it is. While I would gladly serve, I would like to look to other options first."

"Of course, I have no means of pressing the issue." The grey warden retorted.

"Now pup, go tell your brother that I will leave tomorrow with the arl's men. He is most likely with his wife." Father said turning to me.

"Very well father. I would like to continue to you Sir Duncan, if you get the chance at dinner. But farewell for now. As to you to Arl Howe." Giving each men a quick but respectful bow, and my father a quick hug.

After retrieving Rorick from the ladder, and an encounter with my mother (who scolded me of my disheveled self) and refusing another proposal, even though this one was for sex, a one-night stand with some power hungry noble's child is not what I wanted to do tonight. Finally reaching the door to my brother's room, I entered with the biggest puffed chest I could manage and with an extra-large stride. Acting this way always brought a smile to my nephew's face, and even some times to my dear older, and bigger brother.

Oren is going to need a little smile with Fergus leaving and all. I thought to myself. And indeed he did. Just by looking at the child's face, anyone could see how tears were threatening to fall and his mother was no better. When I had first meet Oriana, I thought her to… well girly for Fergus's liking. But I had been proven wrong by her many times over. Both were completely smitten with each other in a matter of days, almost to the point of sickness, something that both Oren and I agreed on and bounded over. But as time passed, I had grown to love my new sister-in-law, and while she didn't agree with how I spent my time, she too came to like me.

And so I went to sleep wishing I could have joined my brother and father instead of watching the castle and sitting on my ass all day. But I was a better help here then on the battle field, for now.

-0-

Blood…. Blood everywhere. The blood of my family. The blood of my friends. Blood of the men that followed that bastard Arl Howe. Their blood was on my blade. On my skin, in my hair, in my mouth… or was that my own? The three of us were covered in it. Blood from so many as my mother, Rorick and I all fought towards my father.

Rushing towards the ladder, I burst through the door to see him lying there, near death. Now his joined the other blood on my hands. A sickening thought that I pushed away. I focused only on trying to stop the crimson from pouring out of him.

"Father, please! We must move now! Howe's men are close and the exit is just there!" I whimper with tears in full force now. Please, please don't leave me alone. I can't do this without you. I hear the sound of a door opening but it distant, far away from my pain. Before I know it, Duncan is next to me. As I look up at him, I finally heard what he and my father had said.

Duncan would take me away, and my parents would stay. Fighting to the death.

"NO!" I scream. I don't care who hears, I will not leave them here. "If I go, they go. If they stay, I stay." I look to my father now. "Please father, I… I'm scared. Don't leave me." But it is too late. I know it would be hopeless begging. Duncan conscripts me into the Grey Wardens to save me, but it feels like he just landed the killing blow. When he realizes I won't, or maybe can't, stand on my own, he picks me up and leaves. I watch from over his shoulder as my home burns, turning the night sky to an eerie orange.

"We are heading to the Circle of Magi next. I have some business with the first enchanter there. You can come along or stay at the inn near the tower. For what it's worth, I'm sorry about what happened." Duncan says when we have finally stopped a long way from my home.

"I will come along. And it helps, all be it a little."

We rest for a few hours, surrounded by trees. But I can't sleep, I hear the screams is my ears constantly, when I close my eyes, I see red. I wonder if I'll ever sleep again. For now, it seems I won't. Tt feels like everything, from my skin, to my weapon, to my armor is covered in the blood of my enemies and my family. So that night, as i lay staring at the stars, i swear that i will get revenge on every Howe I see, I will destroy his family and he has mine, as for the demon himself, for him i will give the slowest most painful death I can.


	2. Chapter 2 The Tower

The cold stone meets my feet. _Should have put on shoes, stupid mistake._ I know how cold the tower can get at night. I'm not new here. So I continue to walk, the only sound following us is the sounds of heavy armor shifting with each step, robes brushing the floor, and my naked feet hitting the cod cobble. I look at Irving on my left, Cullen on my right, and some other helmet wearing Templar behind me. I don't need to look where we are going to know what's in store for me, my harrowing.

Many of my fellow mages underestimated me due to my age. I was only 20 while most mages went for their harrowing at around 26. However, many didn't have the control that I did. I was one of only a handful that trained under the first enchanter specifically. I was the only one is my group of apprentices that trained with him. But Irving had always been there for me, ever since I was dropped at the docks bordering the lake when I was 3 almost 4.

So I walked, twisting a strand of light brown hair that stuck out of my bun between my fingertips. I look back at Cullen again and my heart flutters, I remember when he had first come to the Tower. Maker, he was so nervous, I was 12 and was just starting to fear Templars. But Cullen was never mean like the others, he would nicely tell me that it was time to leave the library when I had lost track of the time when studying or reading. He would only lightly scold me when I snuck food out of the dining hall, but never took it away. So maybe I had developed a crush on him, but many have also said he has quite the soft spot for me.

Anders had always said all Templars were evil people, who loved tormenting mages, powerless against them, while Jowen preferred to ignore them. Oh, I had definitely made the "Best" friends there were in the tower Irving always said… and like a majority of the time I agreed with him. My closest of friends were polar opposites. One loved trying to escape and pulling pranks on those in higher positions then himself and the other preferred to stay in the background.

But know I would outrank Jowen, and if I continue on the path I am, and if Anders keeps missing his lessons for stays in the cells, I would be higher than him too. I wonder to myself if he will start putting buckets of water on my door frame, or set my smallclothes on fire like he did to others.

And before I know it, I was standing in the Harrowing chamber, raw lyrium inches from my hand. Now is the time for me to step up, to show that while I may focus on the darkest of the four schools of magic, I am not a threat to the tower or the world. So I reached out, and everything went black.

-0-

"Maria? Maria wake up." A distorted called through the fog. Maker, it feels like I drank a whole bottle of Ander homemade "Ale" then fought 2 great bears and a Templar wielding a club.

When I finally managed to open my eyelids that I had sworn for a while there, Anders had glued together, I realized I was in my buck, with Jowen's worried face above me.

"Maria! You're finally awake! What happened? I didn't even realize you were gone until you didn't show up for breakfast." Jowen started

I slowly moved into a sitting position on my bed, making the connection rather quickly, that if I moved too fast I might just lose everything I've eaten in the past week.

"Give me a moment to get my bearings Jowen. It was my Harrowing, last night it finally happened." I said with the most excitement I could muster with the world's worst hangover. I felt more then saw Jowen's face contort, emotions of jealousy, anger, fear all swam across his face but none of them settled there longer then a second. And I knew what he was going to say along before he did.

"First Anders, now you. I've been here longer then all of you, and I haven't heard anything about my test. I just want to get it over with, but I don't know why they won't test me, I may not have your skill level or the danger Anders possesses, but I'm a good mage."

"Jowen your test will come, you either go through that, or you die. Plus, the whole process is very… well harrowing. It's not an easy test you can study for." I said, and tried to stand, using him as support.

"Don't forget Tranquility, that's the worst of them all. But what did they make you do? For your Harrowing I mean. Please, I'm your friend and I know we aren't supposed to talk about it, but please!"

"They're not going to make you tranquil, why would you even think that? And you know were aren't supposed to talk about it, so why even ask?"

"Well… there have been some rumors about me that I'd rather not talk about. Please, thought! Anders was going to tell me about his but he was locked up right after waking up for some prank he pulled a few nights before."

"Fine Jowen, you broke me. I had to go into the Fade, and face a demon. I thought it was going to be a rage demon, at least that's what I faced first. But I was wrong. It was a Pride demon, I nearly fled, until it just disappeared. Then I woke up with your ugly mug over me." I said trying to lighten the mood slightly.

I was going to continue until one of the newer apprentices came running in.

"I'm sorry in interrupt your conversation, but the First Enchanter would like to see you in his office."

"Right, I'll be there momentarily. Jowen, we will continue this conversation at a later time." With that I walked out of the dorms. Unknowingly walking towards one of the people who would change my life forever.

I slowed my pace as I neared the First Enchanters office, I could hear the voice of Knight-Commander Greagoir and of Irving. They seemed to be arguing about some battle, and a place called Ostagar. Not being one to eavesdrop, I knocked on the wooden frame of the archway.

"This is a discussion for another time Greagoir. Child, please, come in. there is someone I wish you to meet." Irving called.

As I walked into the room I noticed one large man, with heavy looking armor and greying hair. And a crests that was familiar, but couldn't quite name.

"Maria Amell, this is Ser Duncan of the Grey Warden, he is looking for new talent in the circle. And this is..." Irving stuttered gesturing to the wall lined with old bookshelves and even older books.

"Warden recruit Elissa Cousland." The girl, how I had missed in some way, finished. Her long blond hair and bright blue eyes would most likely bring any young man to their knees and probably some women too. Maker, it made me extremely jealous. What with my dull brown bun that when down was half the length her hair was. My dull brown eyes matched my dull robes. Nothing like this girl, who wore armor that looked heavier than Duncan's, with a sword that would reach my shoulders and most likely weight the same if not more then I. she couldn't be a year or two older then I, and it made me wonder if I could be like her in anyway, if I hadn't been born with magic.

"Child, could you and Miss Cousland wait outside. There are somethings Greagoir, Duncan and I must discuss. Maybe lead Elissa to the guest quarters. Oh! And before I forget, Congratulations on passing your Harrowing, here are your official mage robes, staff, and a special gift from me to you. Now go, and return here before lunch starts."

"Thank you First Enchanter. You too Knight-Commander. I know we haven't always gotten along, but still. Thank you for giving me the chance to prove myself."

With that I turn to leave and motion the woman to follow.

"Do you have a place to change? We can stop there first, if you would like." Elissa called from behind me.

"I guess I could find my new quarters then show you to yours. If you don't mind Miss Cousland."

"Lead on then Maria, and please. Call me Elissa, my family name isn't something I wish to think about right now."

My new room was a huge improvement to the community dormitories for the apprentices' use… that Jowen still uses. I almost felt guilty seeing my own bookshelf, vanity, and chamber pot. I even had a screen, where I was now. Changing from my old blue robes to green ones. My staff was also more powerful than my apprentice one. The gift Irving gave me was an amulet with my family crest on it, and enchanted to boost my protection but also give my spells some more strength.

"So, what school of magic do you practice?" Elisa askes, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Well I focus mostly on Entropy and Spirit. Which I know are both thought of as more evil and close to blood magic, but if people looked closely at the house they would see it's nothing like that..."

"Slow down there Maria, I wasn't going to judge. I've read about all of them and always dreamed about what it's like to have so much power at your fingertips"

"I have nothing compared to what you have on your back. My spells take some time to be either effective or summoned, but your greatsword? That monster could chop a mage in half before I could do any real damage, and the things I could cast would most likely bounce right off your heavy armor anyway."

"It's really not as powerful as you make it out to be. I'm very slow when I'm all suited up, and I get fatigued easily. Where did you originally come from Maria? All I remember about the Amell house is its very old, almost as old as the Cousland house."

"I think my mother was a Marcher. Kirkwall to be specific. But I was left here when I was 3, all I remember is my mother keeping me away from my father. If he hated me or was scared of me I don't know. But what about you? I know the Couslands are in Highever, why did you join the wardens if you could have been a noble?"

At that Elissa laughed. I came around the partition and saw her back to me, while she sat on the bed. So I walked over and sat down next to her. Turning to me she responded.

"Do I look like much of a lady to you? I may have a noble family, but I was raised around tough men, I have an older brother and my father was secretly training me to fight as soon as I could hold a practice sword. My mother was fighting a losing battle when it came to me being a lady. As for joining the Wardens… it wasn't by choice. My whole house was slaughtered by Arl Howe, Duncan saved me. Thats all I really want to talk about it though."

"Its fine, if it helps, I'm sorry. I can lead you to your quarters now if you'd like. Or really anywhere else in the tower. I've noticed you like books, our library is quite extensive."

"I would love that actually, thank you."

With that we stood and made out way through the tower. I wish I could have spent more time talking with Elissa, she seemed to need a friend but wasn't like any noble I had ever meet, which was an extremely small list. I was walking towards Irving's office again when Jowen came running up to me.

"Maria I must speak with you, alone." He said quietly and began to lead me the Chantry.

What happened next seemed to all blur by. Jowen introduced me to the girl he hadn't stopped talking about since they had meet. Lily, am initiate who I had seen when I can to pray. While I was happy for Jowen, I knew it wouldn't lead anywhere good. Lily had vows and if anyone found out the repercussions wouldn't be kind. But what happened next took the cake. Lily had discovered the Templars were going to make Jowen tranquil because they suspected him of being a blood mage. And he wanted me to help him destroy his phylactery and escape the circle. I didn't have a response for that bit of news.

I wanted to stay by my friend and help him, but my place was in the tower, that is what it should be for all mages. Magic is hated by the world and it is the only place we can study safely. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything but I didn't know what to do. I just told them I had to think about it. And ran to Irving.

As I entered Irving's office I saw that the Knight-Commander was gone. As was Duncan. Good, this should really only be a conversation between Irving and I.

"First Enchanter, I'm sorry I took so long. But I need to talk to you about something very important."

"What is it child?"

"Is it true that Jowen is going to be made tranquil?" I really should have been less blunt, but there is no time for that. What if they did something stupid?

"Now where did you learn that?"

"Jowen learned from an initiate of the chantry, they say they are in love. But the point is, I must know if i am going to lose my friend or not."

"It is true child, we have witnesses saying that they saw him preforming spells late at night. I understand you are friends, but it must be done."

"I know it must be done. I had hoped he was telling the true when he told me they were just rumors that had gone too far. But in that case, you should know he is going to try and destroy his phylactery and escape the tower."

"Go along with their plan child. We must catch them in the act. and don't worry, I will protect you from any anger Greagoir might have towards you."

-0-

"I'm sorry Jowen. But you should have known I would chose the tower over blood magic."

"I trusted you! How could you?!" Jowen screamed at me. But I stood there, next to Irving as he ranted and yelled at me.

But when Greagoir gave the order to restrain him, shit hit the fan.

"NO! I won't let you touch her!" Jowen screamed. He drew a knife and slit his wrist, he sent a wave of power towards us, knocking us all either out or to the ground. Lily was discussed by the spectacle and sent Jowen away as I went you help the First Enchanter.

Once everyone seemed to recover from the shock of Jowen's attack. Greagoir's anger shifted to me. I don't know what he would have done to me, if Elisa hadn't stepped in. This woman I had meet only 2 hours ago was now defending me and begging Duncan to allow me into the Grey Warden ranks, just to save me. And so, With Greagoir steaming, Duncan conscripted me into the ranks. I hugged and thanked Irving for everything. Got a bag with some of my favorite books and other things and followed Elissa to the exit of the Tower. Before walking out, I saw Cullen. And I will never regret what I did, I ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug I could, even went as far to kiss him on the cheek before running after a now laughing Elissa.

As the day past, and the Tower disappeared from view, Duncan informed us that we are heading to Ostagar, through the Brecilian forest.


	3. Chapter 3 The Woods

"Tamlen! By the Dread Wolf, where are you taking me? And why can't I see?" I ask. When I try to slow down, Tamlen tugs on my hand. Which fit perfectly into his much bigger one. I knew we were deep in the forest by the strong smell of trees and wild animals.

"Just shut up and follow _ma vhenan,_ we are almost there." I hear him chuckle.

We walked for several minutes more, all the while I draw small circles in his hand with my thumb and he squeezes mine. I never understood why Tamlen insisted we hide our relationship, the entire clan knew we would be bonded the moment we meet.

Tamlen was born only 1 year and 3 days before me, but he insisted that in that one year he learned everything I never would and continued to mock me for my "younger" age. Even though the keeper insisted I was the smarter one, and gave us our _vallaslin_ at the same time to prove he was no better for being "older".

But as the story goes, the moment Tamlen laid eyes on me, he swore to the creators above he would protect me until the day I died and would always be there for me. And he had stayed true to that promise. We eventually became the best hunters in the clan, and were even better when working together. for today, the keeper had placed us on lookout duty for the clan. But Tamlen wanted to show me this surprise of his first and so we walked through the forest, which would always be the safest place I felt, towards Creators know where.

"Ay! Here we are! Ashanna Mahariel, I present to you, your gift." Tamlen exclaimed. With that he removed my hand from mine, then the cloth that was covering my eyes.

Before me was a small clearing, the size of two _aravels_ put together. It had a large boulder that had rounded corners but a flat top, almost like a table. Rays of light and bright wild flowers all around, filling the air with a sweet scent.

"Oh _ma vhenan_! This is so beautiful. How did you find this place?"

"While hunting, I saw a large buck standing right in this spot. I would have felt horrible for repaying him for showing me this spot by killing him."

Without wasting another moment in this perfect place, I closed the small distance between us, crushing my lips to his, and Tamlen returned the kiss with equal verbosity. Wrapping my arms around his neck, he placed on hand on my back, and the other plunged into my long auburn braid. We began the dance we had performed a fair amount of times before. He lifted me with one arm (a perk of him being both taller and more muscled than I) as I wrap my legs around his waist.

Much to my anger, we had to pull apart in an instant when we heard a great crashing noise coming our way.

" _Shemlen_." I say. It was easy to tell, what with the way they crushed through the woods with little thought to those around them. They smelled like their cities as well, I turn to Tamlen, knowing that he knew exactly what to do. _If they continue on the path they are on now, which they will, shems don't tend to move in anyway other than a straight line. They will reach the clan. Only one thing to do._

With that I slink back into the forest, into the best shadows with the best view of the field and Tamlen crouches behind our rock. Within seconds, 3 men crash into the clearing, and pause to look at their surrounds. And so the game begins.

While the keeper has never reprimanded us for our harsh treatment of shems, I knew she disapproved. But I got a sick enjoyment out of watching them fear us, watching some piss themselves as they stare at my arrow pointed at their head. Every single one I had ever met had only meant to cause my clan, my family, harm. So I scare, and sometimes more, everyone I see, in the hopes they pass on the tale of how all should fear the "knife-ears" in the woods. And to not bother them.

My hatred came from many places. one being it was they who were responsible for my father's death, the other on how they had harmed and enslaved my people. another reason was for how they thought they were so superior, even though the elven people had accomplished more than they ever would.

And so Tamlen runs from his hiding place, past the humans with his daggers just grazing one of them, and stops behind them. They shriek and run further into the woods, closer to the clan. And the game continues.

-0-

"No one will miss one shem." I say, loosening my arrow into the head of the fattest one. as the body of the men falls, his friends flee.

"We should check out this cave they mentioned, could be worthwhile,"

"You just want to find this monster they were talking about and kill it, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do." Tamlen replied with a smirk walking in the direction the shemlen pointed it.

"I hope it's at least a fraction of the fun we were having a while ago." I poke back.

Unknowing I was walking towards the one place that would scar the rest of my life.

-0-

I should have reacted faster. Forced Tamlen to leave when we found that horrible creature, pulled him away from the cave at all, but most importantly I should have pulled him away from that cursed mirror. But I hadn't, I was as focused as he was on that strange object. Now I sat in the Keepers hut, after being rescued by, not only one, but three shemlen. THREE! A man, the keeper called Duncan, and two women. Keeper Marethari had asked me to go to the caves to help them, and to see if I could find Tamlen.

"Oh Tamlen. Ma vhenan." I whimpered to myself. Today was supposed to be a good day. But instead the Creators had only meant to trick me. Perhaps Fen`Harel had more pull in life than people thought.

But I wouldn't get anywhere by crying about it, I retrieved my bow, daggers and armor from the stool across the room, and walked into the midday sunlit forest clearing. I talked with my clan before heading down the path to meet Merrill, our clan's First and the only girl (other than our keeper) that I was close too. It was evident that my clan was horrible worried about Tamlen and I. luckily i was able to convince Merrill to accept that Fenarel, a friend that was two years younger than i, was going to come with us. Fenarel was a good hunter, not the best but also not the worst.

With Merrill and Fenarel by my side, I walked back to that Creator damned cave. I believed that between Merrill's magic, and Fenariel's strength combined with mine, we could bring my love back.

-0-

I don't know what emotion I was feeling. I felt guilty, abandoned, depressed, and very much ashamed. I not only left Tamlen and was unable to find him, to be with him. As he was most likely suffering from the same strange illness I was, that the Shem male refused to discuss with me. My clan, my family had given me to the shems, these humans to be cured. I had attended Tamlen's funeral, even though in my heart I knew he wasn't dead, but I could also feel him suffering. I had never felt so alone in my entire life.

The other two women had tried to talk to me, like they understand what it was like to lose the one person that fit you perfectly, your one true love. Now we walked, following Duncan, towards... i didn't even care anymore. The mage was the first to approach me, I wondered how she even managed in battle. She didn't seem to have any muscle on her, a puny thing she was… this Maria, as she insisted I call her. The heavy plated woman and the mage seemed to be fairly close in age, and at least 5 years older than I. But I wasn't scared of either of them. If I wanted I could easily fell the mage with an arrow, but the one in heavy armor, Elisa, would take some work. The only part of her that wasn't covered in armor was her "pretty" face. Maybe twin daggers in the back of the neck. But that mabari would cause a problem if a fight was to break out... even though I had no wish to kill such a fearsome yet adorable creature.

But a fight would most likely never break out, especially know that I was one of _them._ I was to now join these Grey Wardens, and was to stay with them till death, but what would stop me from running away when I was cured? But for now, I didn't speak with any of them. No matter how much the others wanted me too. My thoughts, my misery was my own to suffer. I needed to be cured, then find Tamel. To fill the part of my heart only he could.

With our leader Duncan, leading from the front, Maria and Elissa walked side by side talking about something only shems would know about, and me, in the rear. Watching for any sign of trouble. We were going to a place called Ostagar, where the shem king was holding an army to fight darkspawn, _the creatures I had found in the cave when I went looking for Tamlen._ It wasn't long before the smell of humans, dogs, death and fire filled my nose. A smell Tamlen and I would refer to as Shem Stink, we encountered it when we were too close to a city of settlement.

And so began a new chapter in my life, not only for me. But for all those around me. Life was forever changed when I, no, when we all met a large men with glittering golden armor.


	4. Chapter 4 Ostagar

CH.4

 _Elisa_

I was quite amazed by the party Duncan had managed to gather. While he had stated out by himself, he know had a Circle mage, Maria Amell. A young Dalish elf rogue, Ashanna Mahariel. And myself, the noble warrior, Elisa Cousland. My Mabari, Rorick, had followed closely for the majority of the trip. But he had taken a strange liking to the elf we had acquired. And she was taken with him as well.

Ashanna hadn't said much to anyone since she joined. While her hatred for humans was quite obvious, it hadn't stopped Maria from trying to befriend her. I had given up after only one conversation with the child. While I did feel bad for her, losing everything she had ever known in a few swift hours, she needed to take this event and make herself stronger, not let it bog her down. Like I had when Howe killed everyone.

But Maria had persisted, every so often she would slow down and even her pace with the other woman's. Maria would try to make conversation about anything. Be it her Tattoos, or her earrings, even to her skills as an archer. Sadly, Maria had made the mistake of bringing up her clan or the person Ashanna had lost. That had gotten a real reaction out of the elf.

Let's just say, that after that encounter Maria hadn't tried to talk to the elf again and was sporting a fist shaped mark on her cheek.

After several long days of travel, we had finally reached Ostagar. We were even given the chance to meet King Cailan, which was an interesting encounter to say the least. While I had dropped to my knee at the sight of the golden armor, Maria was wide eyed and chin on the floor. I should teach her how to act around nobility in the future. And Ashanna, Maker that women will either be the death of me or I'll be the death of her, literally hissed in elvish at the young king, luckily we couldn't understand her, or the king might have taken offence.

But now the two other girls and I were walking around the war camp, looking at for the other warden recruits and this Alistair, who was going to help with our Joining. Sadly, yet unsurprisingly, Rorick had followed Duncan to where the rest of the Grey Wardens were camping, to sleep off the long days of travel and a possibly get a bite to eat.

It wasn't long till we had found Davon, a good for nothing thief who should be rotting in prison, but is here, hitting on us and any other women who were unfortunate enough to walk into his line of sight, Ser Jory, who was most defiantly not in any way, shape, or form going to have harm befall him. I mean come on, stating all of the good luck and happiness you've had is a sure fire way to get shit on, badly. All that was left was to find Alistair, which wasn't too hard, since there was only one area of the camp we had yet to explore.

So, as we walked up the small ramp, we were greeted to sounds for aggravated yelling, and very sarcastic, passive aggressive speaking.

"Getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you, the grumpy one!" a blond man stated, his back turned to us.

"Fine, I will speak to the women if I must, get out of my way fools." The mage stated pushing more though then past the three of us, I was also sure Ashanna tripped him, if the thudding was anything to go by. But at the time, I was quite shocked by the sight in front of me. So, this man must be Alistair _. He's quite tall, and… oh sweet Maker those eyes. Sweet Maker is it hot out all of a sudden? Wait am I blushing?_

 _Maria_

It's never fun meeting and dealing with pompous mages who think the world is there to provide for them, another reason why the Circles need fixing, and poor Alistair for having to deal with a truly bad one.

"You know, one good thing about the blight is how it brings everyone together." While I thought the statement quite odd, Elisa found it apparently hilarious, as I think she tried to respond, but laughter got the better of her.

"Excuse me a moment." She stated and swiftly turned on her heels and fled down the ramp. Was she blushing? _I wonder wh-ooooh_. I thought to myself, _I could see why Eli had to walk away, though he isn't exactly my type._

"Sorry about her, got sick on the trip. Terrible cough, and all that. Anyway, I'm Maria Amell, a mage of the circle of magi, and don't worry I'm nothing like that other man. This is Ashanna, from the Sabrae clan. The other women is Elisa, she isn't usually like that though. And you are Alistair, correct?"

"Well, you're a smart one aren't you? All the names and titles in a row, nicely done. So, Duncan charged me with following your group and helping you prepare. Also the two other recruits, Davon and Ser Jory, have you met them? And you got to that 'long trip cough, I get that all the time. Nothing a hot meal can't fix."

"Oh we have." Ashanna stated, I probably shouldn't have looked at her with as shocked of an expression as I did. But I did, looked at her like I had the king. Those where the first kind words I had ever heard from her, but Eli is right, I wish had gotten out more… I must look like a child seeing the world for the first time.

"Wow, she can speak… and growl apparently." A, very loud chuckle was heard from behind me. Eli, you're really making this hard for me.

-000-

It had been quite a full day, we arrived at Ostagar, we met Alistair, some of us found that more exciting than others. We fought Darkspawn, which apparently Ashanna had dealt with before, go figure. Getting the five vials of Darkspawn blood was easy enough, but the treaties were much harder to acquire. After fighting a whole arm of the horde just to get to them, then we came face to face with the child of the Witch of the Wilds, a striking mage named Morrigan. We also learned that the treaties where in fact, not in the old fort, but with Morrigans mother.

We then met Flemeth, the actually Witch of the Wilds, who gave the treaties to us, that was an interesting conversation. Strangely enough, Ashanna had more respect for her 'Asha'belannar' then she did the king of the land she lives in. Something neither Elisa nor I had the guts to ask her about.

But as night fell upon the wilds, we were back at the king's encampment. We waited, Daveth, Ser Jory, Ashanna, Elisa, Alistair and I as Duncan prepared whatever it was that needed to be prepared for our joining. Jory and Daveth talked quietly while Ashanna sat by herself, writing by the looks of it, while Elisa, Alistair and I were having our own conversations about our lives prior to the Wardens.

"So, Elisa, Maria didn't tell me much earlier about you. Are you up for sharing?" it was hard to tell, but I thought I saw Alistair blushing too. _These two are going to be needing some pushing, I can already tell._

"Well, I hail from Highever. I'm the Daughter of the Teyrn Cousland actually."

"Wait, your royalty?! My deepest apologizes my lady, I did not realize, shall I run you a bath? Clean your sword? Polish your armor?" Alistair quipped

Elisa responds chuckling "I swear to the Maker, if you don't shut up, I will punch you." That had us in a fit of tears.

"And what is so funny over here I wonder?" a deep voice came from behind us, Duncan. Alistair sobered immediately.

"Is it ready Duncan?" with a nod, Alistair stood, then offered a hand to Elisa. Which she took.

 _Ashanna_

I wondered to myself what was so funny, and if I should join them. But I didn't, I just sat, writing in my journal of the things I had seen here. Throughout our trip through the wild, I had discovered why my clan had been so sad to see me go, for I would never return to them. I wondered if Jory knew he would never return to his wife and child, I almost felt bad for him.

That though scared me almost as much as this Joining did, I was beginning to care for humans, or at least a small piece of me was… scary. I was shaken from my thoughts by a hand on my thin shoulder, it was time.

Soon, all laughter stopped and we gathered in a circle. And Alistair spoke-

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you."

Daveth was the first. He took the chalice from Duncan's gloved hands and drank. He sputtered, gaged and fell. Alistair rushed to his side, and shook his head.

"You are next Ser Jory." Duncan stated, acting as if nothing happened while Maria seemed to be shaking, and Elisa was just staring at the now dead body.

"B-but I have a wife, a child" he stated, drawing his sword and stepping away. "Had I known-

"There is no turning back." Duncan stated, placing the cup down

"No! You ask too much. There is not glory in this." Jory was backed against a wall. And Duncan drew his own sword. _This will not go well for Jory, he made a commitment, the fool._

What happened next hadn't surprised me, but it had Maria and Elisa indicated by their shared gasp, 'Ser' Jory attacked Duncan, a quick and needless battle that Duncan easily won.

"I am sorry, but the joining is not yet complete" Duncan said to the man as he fell, and bleed out of the ground.

"You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint for the greater good." Duncan stated, sheathing his sword, and offering the chalice to the three of us. Tightening her grip of Maria's hand, Elisa was the first to reach for the cup.

She took her sip and returned the cup. She faltered slightly, then released the hand as she fell, but Alistair was there to catch her, and a smile grew on his face. _So she yet lived, good, she has too much to do in this world to leave it now._

Maria took the cup next. Slightly trembling, she reached for my hand. And reluctantly, I gave it to her. After I gave hers a slight squeeze, she took in the tainted liquid and fell almost immediately. Duncan caught the chalice while I caught the mage, and she yet drew breath, another life that deserved time.

I was next, no one to lean on but myself and my thoughts of Tamlen. So I drank, and my vision went black.

What happened next was the worst dream, I had ever had. A great corrupted dragon screamed, it was the most ear splitting and horrendous sound I had ever heard, and I have heard Merrill cry. But while standing there in the fade, I felt my hand being squeezed, I was not alone.

Elisa and Maria were right there beside me, watching this great dragon screech. Then it all faded away. And I awoke to see the night sky greeting me. I had thought it was all a dream at first, losing Tamlen, meeting Duncan, Elisa, and Maria, Alistair too. Meeting the Witch of the Wilds. But when Duncan's head came into my field of vison, it all came rushing back, then the headache began.

"It is done."


	5. Chapter 5 the Battle

_A.N- hey readers... so i'm very sorry this has taken so long to update and i promise I'm not leaving this story hanging. just life got pretty busy and all for the last few months. anyway, i wanted to give a big thank you to FalconHawk for leaving me those helpful comments! anyway, happy 2016 and thanks for reading my story -DerpyWolf._

 _ **Ch.5**_

 _Maria_

"Sweet Andraste, that was worse them my Harrowing." I said rubbing my head.

Slowly, I tried to stand, which I could see was a bad idea from how badly Ashanna was sawing on her feet. Even more surprising however, was when I went to steady her, she didn't hiss or hit me at all, just gave me her most expressionless look and a swift nod.

When I looked over to where Elisa had been laying down, I saw Alistair had bet me to helping her though, offering the Warrior a hand, which she gladly took albeit with flaming checks.

The next few hours had been a blur, Elisa, Ashanna, Duncan and I meet with the king and Teyrn Logain. We were assigned the task of lighting the signal fire, which even Duncan found odd. Sending 4 wardens on a job the required 2 at most. After the meeting, we had about an hour before the battle truly began.

I had never seen a place as alive as Ostagar was that night, the nervous energy, the sound of swords being sharpened. The ancient ruin was truly alive again. And our little camp was in the middle of it all. Watching the movement around us. It was the most amazing thing, after spending my entire life in the quite peace of the Circle.

I worked on tightening the laces of my robe, while Ashanna re-strung her bow and sharpened her daggers. Elisa was working a dent out of her shoulder plate from when Rorick had greeted her after the Joining. Alistair just watched, sword and shield ready and armor fitted just right. Soon it began to rain, and a shout rang through the camp. It was time.

-000-

 _Elisa_

"You know, one day, we are going to look back on this and laugh." I said with a grunt as I pulled my sword out of the now dead darkspawn at my feet. "We will say to ourselves, 'remember when we thought Cailan was stupid for sending us all to light a damn fire? And then it all went ass up and" I was interrupted by a screeching darkspawn running down the hall towards us.

"OH Maker's balls! Let me finish my sentence! This is the third time you tiny bastards have interrupted me!" I shouted at the spawn as I raised my sword for a swing. However next thing I know, the gunlock is gone and now a pile of ash.

"That was totally my kill!"

"Oh hush, I want to hear how this will be funny in the future. Because right now, it's the exact opposite."

"Girls! Now is not the place, or the time to be telling stories about the future because we might not have one if we don't light this fire." Alistair cut in. clearly stressed by the situation. "And if we are keeping a kill count, I would be in the lead. So there's that and lets move."

When we found the where we were supposed to light the fire, we were greeted by a huge Ogre already eating his fill of solders.

"Well, this just couldn't get any better could it?" I opted to yell at the monster

"Blessed are they who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter. Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just." Maria chanted loudly

"Fen'Harel ma halam" Ashanna shouted, aiming her arrow at the beast's eye.

"You'll have to tell us what that means when we are done here you know." I shouted over to her.

"If we live that long." She shouted back, letting her arrow fly.

And thus the turmoil of battle begun and yet, we worked so well as a team already. I worked on the big guy while Alistair would block some blows and distract it. Maria would weaken or stun it while also taking out other darkspawn that entered the room. And Ashanna made sure nothing got too close to Maria and was even able to get some shots in at the ogre.

After what seemed like hours of a hard fight, we were beginning to run out of health potions as Ashanna turned the beast into a pin cushion, I jumped onto the beasts back and ended its life.

Maria used the last of her mana to light the greatest, biggest fire I had ever seen before I had even dislodged myself for the ogre. However, for her first real battle it was too much, she collapsed before any of us could reach her.

"Hey, you should take a look at this." Ashanna said

I picked up Maria and throw her on my back. Alistair and I walked over to the elf, who was standing near a large hole in the tower that looked out on the battle. Watching, we saw the full horde attacking the king's army.

"There aren't enough people in Thadas to fight that." Alistair said meekly. We watched as the king's men were pushed farther and farther back. And where Logain's men were positioned, but now there was nothing.

"They fled. They fled and have doomed us all." I spoke. Teeth clenched and visibly shaking.

 _Those cowards, they have killed us, but worst of all, they betrayed us, doomed us all, there is no way we can win this._ We all thought in unison.

Next thing we knew, another large group of darkspawn broke through the door. Ashanna scrambled for any arrows laying around and found few, however it wasn't long before a Hurlock ran up to her and hit her with its shield, knocking her out. Meanwhile a mix of Genlocks and Hurlocks were circling Alistair and I. A couple rushed him and I'm pretty sure I screamed as he fell. But I could not react, for as I turned towards him, several darkspawn launched arrows in to the soft sections of my armor. And everything faded to black.

* * *

 _Elisa_

For the first time I let my thoughts flow through my mind. I hadn't really thought about the past week in great detail. I had figured that I was going to die soon enough that I wouldn't have to think about what happened to my family, or how I watched a women turn her back on all she knew for the greater good. Or how a girl, almost a child, had been forced away from her home and family so she could be healed but lost someone she loved to that same illness. I covered everything up inside myself, I heard that was unhealthy, to live with buried emotions and all that, but I figured I could survive at most a few weeks of numbness.

But it wasn't over. I could just die know. But I had found people that could make my life meaningful again. I know I don't have my parents, but I had Duncan. And Maybe I didn't have my Brother, but I had Maria and Ashanna. But I know now that I can't live with this mask on, I can't live like I don't want to rip the Howe family apart. Or how at night I will just stare at my family sword, thinking of their screams and the blood and the death. I should talk about it, but I can't pretend I'm the only one with problems.

So, as I lay in some unknown place, I began to weep. Releasing the emotions I had held back for so long. But soon I felt something, a wet tongue licking my fingers. I opened my eyes, and realized for the first time I was inside a building of some kind, and in turning my head I saw I was on a wooden bed, Rorick's worried face, and a women sitting in a chair behind him.

The women looked familiar, but I couldn't place her face. At my other side I felt something squeeze my hand. I turned my head to quickly, resulting in my vision darkening, but soon realized it was Maria, and next to her was Ashanna. Both seemed to be stirring and crying in their sleep, but at least they were safe. At the sight of the two familiar women, I realized a breath I hadn't know I was holding.

* * *

 _Maria_

For the first time in a very long time, I slept. I walked the fade, running my hands across large, strange leaves, listening to strange sounds and looking for their origin. But as I walked, the world felt more and more narrow. All the light and color drained away until it was only black, but there was a light, bright like a star, in the distance. As I walked closer I could make out the features of a person in the light.

"Margery? Is that you? Has the Maker finally sent you to get me?" I called to the figure.

From a young age I was taught the Maker would save me from my sin. My sin of magic, the sin he had placed on me. The crueler of the Chantry sisters had said He hated me. But I didn't believe them, they were the ones that would hit you with thin sticks if you didn't remember the Chant of Light correctly. I liked the kinder sisters, like Sister Margery. She had the brightest blonde hair and smelled like paper and ink, but not like dirty old books that have been opened too many times. But like Irving's books that only he used and I could only read in his office. Margery had a sweet face with soft features and cared for the children of the circle like a mother would. She would brush my hair and sing to me and the other girls at night, she had the prettiest voice in the entire circle.

Sister Margery didn't care we were mages, she said magic was beautiful, like a waterfall or a forest. I remember when I had first managed to create a snowball out of thin air she clapped her hands and made me cookies. She did that for everyone, whenever we mastered another technique she would smile and clap and bake.

But one of my greatest lessons at the circle wasn't magic related. But about life, and how thinks can't stay the same way forever. Sister Margery wasn't liked by all though. Many of the man and Templars of the Circle lusted for her, but she always denied them. For she had made vows to devote herself to the Maker and His children. However, one of the more rowdy of the Templars wouldn't give in, until one day he struck her for denying him. I had walked in to the Chantry at the same time. I had run to her defense, Margery was a mother to me, and I had always hated that man, Matthew was his name, he was one of the very bad Templars that you didn't look in the eye and would strike you for the smallest of offences. He had greasy brown hair, hard features and one black and one green eye.

I had attacked him with all of my young might, I should have known better, I should have listened to Margery when she told me I was hot headed and tended to run into situations head long and feel too strongly.

When Matthew recovered he came at me, I had accepted my death then. I was protecting someone I loved and died for a good reason. But instead, Margery had ran in front of me. The Templar thrust his sword though her robes, her midsection and the tip came through her back, and poked me in the chest. As she fell, Matthew went running. I cried over her for what seemed like hours, I tried to heal her, but I was not healer. I tried so hard though with my basic knowledge to save this women that I loved so much, but failed. I asked her why she did what she did so many times, and she only responded with

"Because you are a beautiful creature and will accomplish so much. I am so… so proud of you."

As she spoke red blood flowed from her mouth, she coughed once, twice, and fell limp in my arms. I had failed for the first time that day. I knew I could never be a healer if I couldn't save this women I loved so much. So instead I focused destruction and spirit, making sure all those who attacked those I care for would never be safe.

 _In your heart shall burn_  
 _An unquenchable flame_  
 _All-consuming, and never satisfied._ I chanted to myself as I held her lifeless body.

I saw Margery for an instant when I fainted. Now I began run to her, but she moved away, saying I had more to do and I could not join her yet. But I couldn't give up, I wanted my loneness to end. The world was so empty without her bright light. But as I ran, I fell. Margery continued to move away and I was pulled back the way I came. I clenched onto anything I could, but I found only a hand. A callused, rough hand.

My eyes flew open and there, was Elisa's face looking down on me. While I don't know what Margery meant, I can only assume Elisa will help me get there.

* * *

 _Ashanna_

For the first time since leaving my clan, I felt safe as I walked the paths of the Beyond. But it felt different. My normal paths felt different, it was lonelier without Tamlen, in his raccoon form. Or Merrill as a small halla, and Fenarel as the bull. Instead I traveled the woods alone, my paws hitting the ground, with each step, my heart breaking a little more. Finally I get to the point where everything hurts, every step, every head nod and tail swing. I howled, and I can hear the other creatures of the beyond weeping with me. They want to help me find my family, my pack. But know they are long gone and I cannot return.

I run headlong then, through the woods looking for an exit. But it feels as if the Creators are tormenting me, the forest thickens, roots rise to trip me, and branches smack and cut my face and body. But I run, I don't want to remember Ashalle and her warm dinners, or the Keeper and her lessons, Tamlen and his kisses, Ilen in his crafting, Paivel and his stories. I want to forget, need to forget so I can live. Tears stung my eyes, I couldn't remember when I had started crying but it hadn't helped my running. One of the roots I missed and snared my foot. I fell into the hard ground. It was here, at the edge of the forest I collapsed and released my animal form. I laid there, naked and alone at the forest clearing. I watched the bright world next to my dark forest.

The voices of my clan circled around me. All their praise, their jokes, all their laughter. And I couldn't move, I felt a strange darkness wrap around my feet, move up my legs, as it moved up my body, the voices became more and more hurtful. Slowly it moved up my chest. They criticized me, made fun of me. As it moved up my throat their voices began to cry, their cries became screams. They were dying, without Tamlen and I were not there to protect them. Because I made a bad choice and went into that cave, they are all dying. Slower now, the darkness covers the back of my head and slowly covers my face.

When suddenly, out of nowhere the darkness was ripped off of me. I heard a growl and snarling behind me. As I turned my head, I was a great wolf spirit standing before my body. In front of him was a creature that resembled black tar, it hissed and shrieked at the spirit, but the wolf stood his ground and snapped at the sludge. After a few moments the tar slithered back into the forest, leaving a trail of black behind it. The wolf turned to me, and for the first time I saw myself in its yellow eyes.

My hair was covered in leaves and sticks, while my eyes were bloodshot and you could see where tears had fell and washed dirt from my face. My naked body was covered in the demons dark slime and dirt, I pitiful I must have looked to this Great Spirit. It nudged my body with its snout, seemingly pushing me to move and leave the forest, but I as paralyzed. My grief still too much to handle.

He seemed to realize this and came to my side, lowering himself down. Slowly I grabbed hold of this great back and moved my leg over to his other side. And so with me one his back, he stood and ran through the rest of the forest. He smelled so familiar, so much like my clan. And as I looked up from the wolf's back, I saw we were outside of the forest, and nothing but rolling hills and a small village far away.

 _Ar lasa mala revas. Dareth shiral Da'len._ The spirit spoke.

"Ir tel'him. Ma serannas" I replied. The spirit then let me down, now that my feet could hold me, and he returned to the forest. Slowly I walked through the plain, until I came upon a small shack laying abandoned on a hill.

I knocked once on the door, when no answer came I entered the building. Inside was one bed, and a cold fireplace. I quickly started a fire and laid on the furs. I fell asleep almost immediately, and it was one of the best sleeps I've had in a very long time.

I awoke with a start. Eyes flying open and shooting straight up, even though my body protested to such movements. I woke in the same hut I had fallen asleep in, though this one had slightly more decoration and looked recently lived it. Next to me was Maria, who had been visibly crying if her red, puffy eyes were any indication. And next to her was Elisa, she too had been crying. It seemed all of us had had horrible nightmares.

From the far side of the room came a clearing of a throat.

"I am glad to see you wake wardens. Your friend has been very worried about you." said a voice that originated from the same place as the cough.

"Greetings once again Morrigan." Maria chirped.

We dressed as quickly as our bodies would let us and Elisa was asking Morrigan questions about what had happened at Ostagar. It seemed Logain had indeed betrayed us. Cailan was dead and so was Duncan, Alistair hadn't been taking that last bit of information well apparently.

For once, I took pity on the human. I know what it's like to lose someone you are so close to and look up to. Honestly, it was hard to hate any of the humans I had been traveling with in the last week. But when all the questions we wanted to know the answer too, and then some were asked and we were dressed in our armor. Morrigan opened the door of her shack and we all walked outside together.


End file.
